


Soulless Sam In Charge - Sam is back

by Deansimpallagrl



Series: Soulless Sam In Charge [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: BDSM, Bottom Dean Winchester/Top Sam Winchester, Dean Gives Oral Sex, Dildos, Dry Orgasm, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Nipple Clamps, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Public Blow Jobs, Sam Winchester Gives Oral Sex, Soulless Sam Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-20
Updated: 2018-01-20
Packaged: 2019-03-07 03:01:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13425345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deansimpallagrl/pseuds/Deansimpallagrl
Summary: Soulless Sam likes BDSM.  Dean does too but at what cost.





	Soulless Sam In Charge - Sam is back

**Author's Note:**

> Huge thank you to WaywardNana for editing and being my rock!!

Part IIII  
Sam is back.

Dean has been working it out in his head for a month or so now. Sam has his soul and is in a dangerous place to remember what happened to him while he was soulless. So, if he tells him will that kick the wall in his brain? If he provides him with visual proof accidentally will that hurt him? He is so conflicted. He has been used to the way they played and doesn’t know how to bring up the subject. He is trying to give Sam space right now as they focus on getting something on this Eve monster. However, he needs some release from all this tension. He knows Sam is busy, so he decides to at least watch their tape and maybe have some tension released. So, he is focused so much on the recording and how hot that day was he doesn’t feel Sam’s presence. Dean is moaning and jerking himself his eyes finally close as he listens to the sounds. He is so close to cumming when he hears the gasp of breath nearby and knows it is not on the tape. His eyes shoot open and find Sam with his jaw hanging and he is pale.  
“Sam, hey I am sorry I didn’t mean to…” He stops mid-sentence as Sam turns to him with a very angry look.  
“What THE FUCK is this?!?!?” His face is turning red as he is seeing himself pounding into Dean’s mouth.  
“When you didn’t have a soul, you liked to be a Dom and I went along with it at first and then got addicted. You enjoyed It but since you had no soul you got a little rough.” His erection is wilting, he tucks himself back in his pants, and he is searching for the remote to shut this off.  
“NO, I want to see this. I need to see what I did to you Dean. Put it back at the beginning we are watching this whole thing.” Dean is obeying before he realizes it is not a command, but he goes with it for now. Sam sits beside him and once he restarts it they are silent. Sam is concentrating and is so shocked at how he spoke to Dean. He thinks the sex itself is kind of hot. When he hits Dean the first time he almost throws up.  
“Stop. For a second.” He turns away and closes his eyes. Trying not to puke.  
“What’s wrong Sammy?” Dean is concerned he may be having a problem with the wall.  
“I hit you!?! Why did I hurt you?” Sam’s face is so sad it makes Dean hug him.  
“It was part of the game we played. It is part of the Dom/Sub relationship. The only difference was usually it is out of love. You without a soul just liked sex and control. I didn’t know at that time you didn’t have your soul. I just thought you were a little on edge after you got back. Once I found out we only did one more play time before I just avoided you.” Dean is watching Sam’s face and all he sees is sorrow and love. That warms Dean’s heart. He has missed this Sam so much!  
“Ok I need to see it all. Let’s go but can you hold me?” Dean gathers him in his arms and lays his head in his lap on a pillow. He turns it back on and watches Sam. Sam despite himself is getting turned on by the spit and his own orgasm. Then when he starts jerking Dean off he is breathing harder. As soon as Dean starts licking up the cum he is moaning softly. His cock is getting hard and he is squirming a little. He watches as it cuts to Dean tied down and he gasps.  
“Did that hurt? Were you in pain?” He turns to look at Dean.  
“It was a good pain and I loved it actually.” He strokes Sam’s hair. Sam looks back and is getting into it again until he hears the car. Of course, the camera was on a tripod so all he gets is Dean’s fear and then look of happiness as he listens to the conversation. Sam gasps again at hearing himself offering Dean’s mouth to a total stranger to fuck. Dean’s face falls sad for a second but as soon as Sam looks at him he changes it to a smile. Dean had not known what his face had shown but in his heart, he was sad Sam wanted to share him.  
“Wow a stranger?! I can’t believe that. I am sick about this.” Sam watches as the camera turns and all he hears are the sounds. That is better somehow. He hears as the guy leaves and he and Dean were talking. He sees the camera move to show himself fucking Dean with a dildo and he cums all over the car. Dean seemed to enjoy it and looks happy. His face when he goes to shut the camera off is a predatory one without anything behind it. He looks again at Dean.  
“Sam, I know what you are thinking. I agreed to all of what happened. You know I can kick your ass so if I really didn’t want to I would have fought back.” He hopes to get Sam to stop thinking about it.  
“Look Dean I understand you seemed happy, so I get that. However, from the look on your face when I hit you I am not sure you could have taken that me on. I agree some of it was hot. I just know that was me in there and it makes me sick to my stomach.” Sam just keeps seeing himself hitting Dean and he just doesn’t understand that.  
“I am curious too why you were ok with Ralph using you. He was a stranger.” Dean looks a little sheepish and his cheeks are getting red.  
“Well that was actually my idea. I got nervous about you, so I had paid a guy from a gay bar to come if I messaged him. He found me by GPS and if you hadn’t invited him he would have walked over anyway. I planted the idea of a video taping something and sex in the car as fantasies. So, I knew when you asked me to drive that was going on. So, I sent him a text and told him to follow my GPS. He was there to participate if asked or just hang out to make sure I was ok if not. He was a very nice fellow and I paid him the next time I got free to get out without you around. He was packing a lot more than I expected that was kind of hot.” Dean’s eyes had that far off remembering look. Sam rolled his eyes but was glad that at least that was safe. He was feeling a little better and he was kind of horny too. All that drool and the toys. He is thinking about how it might work for them.  
“Hey Sammy, I see the wheels turning. You think you might like this kind of sex?” Dean is getting hard just hoping he does.  
“I am thinking maybe this is a good idea but with a small change. I think I would rather be the cock whore.” His eyes are sparkling with excitement at that thought. Dean grunts and holds on to his cock for a second.  
“Fuck Sam I think I could do that. This time we will be going with some rules though. I did some research on my own after we started to get an idea of how this works. We need to agree on a safe word you can say or a movement you can make if you can’t speak to say you want to stop. Also, we need to have a talk about what you are not comfortable with so we can not do that and what I would like or not like as well. I think if we can do this out of our love then it will be amazing.” Dean is so excited, and he is so glad he did his research.  
“I think that sounds very good. I think maybe Idjits could be the word. And tapping you three times on whatever body part I can reach, or a surface can be the sound.” Dean nods and thinks both are wise.  
“Ok so from what I saw I like the toys a lot. I don’t think I am into the hitting as much but we can experiment with that I might like the whips but no actual bare hands. I also didn’t like the suffocating of you I am sorry about that. That is dangerous, and I don’t want that at all.”  
“Well I have to say that was bad and I agree with you for my part. You tried a little electrocution cattle prod thing and I say no to that. I can agree to bare hands are out. I loved the toys and some of the whips and riding crops. I think with any of that we both need to watch something that trains you on it. You hurt me sometimes and in the moment, I liked it but later I bruised. From what I read that shouldn’t happen unless you both agree to that in the first place.”  
“I think that is a good way to do this. You are very wise big brother I am glad you really dug into this.”  
“Well I had to find a way to get you on board with this and research is something that you love. You can also get some information and we can expand as we go. If you want to use the cock whore thing it is ok with me, but I like calling you by your name too.” His heart is hammering in his chest. He wants to fuck his brother but in the most hot and loving way possible.  
“I was thinking maybe that can be our way to signal wanting to have sex. Like kind of now?!” Sam is blushing but the bulge in his jeans says it all. Dean groans and pulls him in for a deep kiss. Their tongues tangle together and slide around they are both moaning into the kiss. With regret Dean pushes gently on Sam and gets him to break the kiss. Looking at his loving face and sighing from joy.  
“Sammy I want you to undress me slowly and then undress yourself.” Sam nods enthusiastically. His fingers are shaking as he uses them to slowly expose Deans freckled skin. After the shirt he is panting and his cock is straining at his zipper. He manages to get Dean’s pant off exposing his hard thick cock. It is drooling pre-cum and Sam moans at the sight wanting to suck it.  
“Be patient ok just wait for your reward.” Dean smiles but his eyes just have a ring of green surrounding his pupils. Sam nods and undresses himself as quickly as he thinks he can and his cock is just as hard. Dean groans looking over Sam’s body.

“You are so beautiful baby boy.” He reaches out and gently strokes his fingers over Sam’s cock. He catches a drop of pre-cum and licks it off his finger.  
“Mmm and yummy too. Now I would like to introduce my favorite restraint. Get on your knees.” Sam is shivering as he drops to his knees. The sight of Dean licking his pre-cum made him crazy for a taste of Dean’s. Dean comes back with the circle gag and Sam opens up to take it giving his silent consent.  
“Alright this one is only difficult in pushing out the spit you won’t be able to swallow. Just use your tongue and let me know with taps if it is too much.” He attaches the restraint then rubs his cock around Sam’s lips to tease him. Then he slips his cock in gently stroking his tongue to get him used to the feel. Sam is moaning around it. He starts to go deeper and Sam is actually bobbing on it himself to go deep. He is stroking his cock with the pre-cum and is so turned he feels an orgasm getting closer. He pops off of Dean and looks at him.  
“Going to cum little brother? You have all the permission you never need to ask my love.” He bends down and starts to jerk off Sam himself in all the right spots. Sam is moaning hard but he reaches up and starts jerking Dean at the same time they are both so close then Sam stands and kisses Dean hard and they both rub cocks together and cum instantly. They pull out of the kiss to call out as the spray each other and keep humping while holding each other up.  
“Fuck Sammy that was awesome. Can I lick you clean?”  
“Yes as long as I get to do the same.” Dean kisses him softly and then gets on his knees and laps up his stomach then thighs and balls. By the time he gets to his cock it is standing up again and begging for more. Dean looks up at Sam and starts deepthroating him slowly. Sam is groaning and bucking into it for a bit. Then he gently pulls Dean off and stands him up.  
“Ok remember I said I get to as well.” He smiles as he gets down and licks around his cock and balls slowly. Dean is already hard again from sucking Sam so he is enjoying fucking Sam’s face without the restraint. He groans and pulls Sammy off too.  
“This is going to get us too fast to another one. I want some slow fun times too. Can I use a special dildo I bought for you when I got you back?” Dean is smiling, and his eyes are so filled with love Sam laughs.  
“Of course, big brother. Impress me!” Dean goes to his duffel and pulls out the special blue vibrator. Sam’s jaw drops open and he has questions.  
“Ok so what are the beads for? Does it vibrate? Can I use it on you?” Sam has his thinking face on and Dean comes over to kiss him on the cheek.  
“They are to spin around and give extra friction. Yes, it does. Fuck yes!” He kisses Sam again deeper and with more purpose as he rubs his thick cock against this brother’s thigh. He reaches between them and slowly strokes Sam feeling the pre-cum bubble up again. Moaning he pulls back and grabs the lube nearby then remembers.  
“Also, can I put a restraint to stop you from cumming too quickly?” Sam nods because he is curious how that works too. Dean gets it out and gently puts it on Sam then takes him to the bed and lays him on his back. He wants to see every single emotion in Sam’s face as he falls apart. He licks Sam to get him relaxed and Sam is bucking and wriggling by the time he inserts the dildo. He is slow and gets it in most of the way before turning on the vibration and spin. He watches as Sam’s face goes from Surprise to blissed to hot and then concentration as he is riding the waves of pleasure.  
“Fuck Dean that feels so incredible. Can you fuck me faster please?” Dean nods and begins to give him deep strokes and hump the bed to satisfy his need for friction. Sam is losing it and moaning saying words strung together but unintelligible. He feels the building up of his orgasm, but it won’t go over the edge. He is not able to hold still, and Dean is loving this beautiful sight. He is going faster and soon Sam will need to be undone to cum. He reaches up and as he undoes the restraint he speaks.  
“I love you Sammy.” Sam immediately screams out Dean as he comes in jets of cum untouched all over himself and the bed. He is still screaming as Dean takes out the dildo and crawls up him to lick him clean.  
“Dean you have to fuck me! I need your cum inside me!” His eyes are so fierce and full of love Dean thrusts in and buries himself to the hilt. He pulls out gently until just the head is inside then thrusts hard to the hilt again. He goes at this slow but punishing pace until Sam is hard yet again and he feels his own orgasm hit him out of nowhere. He screams out Sam as he cums deep inside his brother. He is so happy at that moment a single tear rolls down his cheek and he kisses Sam before pulling out and laying down next to him.  
“I think I like our way much better. We can have toys, but we don’t need all the other stuff. We may grow into it but I love you so much just the way you are Sam.” He puts his head on Sam’s shoulder and drops off to sleep as Sam runs his hands through his hair.  
“I love you too Dean.” He kisses his head and follows him into rest. He feels much more whole now than he has since he came back to himself.


End file.
